You Know you want me
by shattered-picture-frame
Summary: Edward goes hunting, so he’s going to be absent for 2 days. Mike uses this as the perfect time to make a move on Bella. Edward comes back a day early. What will he think of Mike’s flirting? How will Jessica take advantage of this situation?FUNNY!
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, new moon, or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does)**

Edward goes hunting, so he's going to be absent for 2 days. Mike uses this as the perfect time to make a move on Bella. Edward comes back a day early. What will he think of Mike's flirting? How will Jessica take advantage of this situation? FUNNY! One-shot

I walked into class in a noticeably dreadful mood. Possibly in a worse mood than yesterday. Edward went hunting with Alice for two days. Today was day two, and I was getting lonelier and more depressed each hour. Seeing as Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett have already graduated, that left me with none of my lovable vampire friends.

I grudgingly sat through every class in a miserable mood. People didn't bother asking what was wrong, already knowing the answer. My mood yesterday must have tipped off Eric and Tyler to leave me alone today, so I didn't speak to anyone in any of my first few classes.

I made my way to the cafeteria without Jessica at my side. She would usually walk with me – for the popularity rather than friendship – but even she had known to stay away. Yesterday I had scowled at her when she had escorted me to lunch.

I didn't really want to go to lunch. All I would do is listen to Jessica's gossiping and receive hateful glares from Lauren. I really hate when Edward has to hunt.

I looked towards the lunch table when I entered through the double doors. Most of the people were either seated, or in line for food. I guess I had walked slower than normal because of my gloomy state. At least I didn't trip.

I took my seat at my old lunch table, except closer to my "friends" than usual. I was too unhappy to eat, so I sat next to Jessica rather than getting into line. I hoped that she hadn't heard anything she found interesting, or she wouldn't be able to resist from telling me. I wasn't in any mood to listen to her rambling.

Jessica, Angela, Lauren and Ben were already seated in that order. That left me with no one to my left.

Then I saw Mike. He had a tray of food – a massive amount I might add – and a huge grin on his face. What is _he_ so happy about?

Oh no! Mike took the empty seat beside me. So _that's_ what he's so happy about. Great, first I have to live through not seeing Edward for two days, and now I have to deal with Mike!

"I got you some food." Mike said in a disgustingly cheerful voice.

"I'm not hungry." I said in a rather acidic tone. Maybe that would tip him off that I am _not_ interested.

"Oh, okay. Do you think you'll be hungry tomorrow night?" He looked at me timidly, and I looked back at him with fury in my eyes.

"No. Not unless Edward plans on taking me out." I cannot believe he just asked me out. He knows I have a boyfriend! What was he thinking?

"Oh, well you want to see a movie then?" What was it with this damned persistence?

"Mike. I'm not interested. I don't want to see a movie with you either." Just as he opened his mouth – to ask me out again, no doubt – his eyes darted to the cafeteria entrance, and his lower lip trembled in fear.

He seemed to look very afraid, but then he put his arm around my shoulder. What the hell was he thinking?

I turned around so I could look at the doorway and find the source of his horror. To my extreme pleasure, and Mikes extreme dread, Edward was walking towards me. His eyes were black even though he had just gone hunting. Uh-oh, someone heard Mikes thoughts… But the fact that Mike had put his arm around me _after_ seeing Edward walk into the cafeteria was kind of odd. I think he's getting a little too full of himself.

Edward was moving swiftly and gracefully, clearly livid. I would have felt sorry for Mike if I didn't hate him so much.

"Umm… Bella, what hell is this?" I could tell he was trying very hard to keep himself from shouting the words at me.

"It isn't what you think." I said, sliding out from under Mike's arm and standing up.

"Oh it isn't? Then what exactly is it?" He said, looking at only me. I was almost afraid, but then he winked at me slyly. I was sure no one else had seen it – it was so fast I had barely caught it. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"I don't know. I was… I just really like Mike. I couldn't resist the temptation – so what? Sue me." As if on cue, Mike stood up and put his arm around my waist.

"See Cullen? I'm the one she wants." He said confidently with a smug smile on his face. It was really uncomfortable to have his arm around my waist, but I had to keep it there or Edward and I wouldn't fool anyone.

"Bella, how could you?" He said in a pained voice, with the same pain shown on his face. Edward's a very good actor.

"It's okay Edward!" Jessica said, jumping out of her seat. "I'll love you. I'll always love you. We don't need _them._" She shot Mike and I a dirty look. It very difficult to refrain from rolling on the floor laughing, but I kept my face serious.

"See Edward? Everything's working out perfectly!" I then turned to Mike and leaned in to kiss him. Just before his lips touched mine I turned and walked back to Edward and grabbed his hand in mine. I looked at Mike and smiled. "Puh-lease Mike. Like I would leave Edward for you. Get it through your head. I don't like you. Not in the least."

I reached up onto my tip-toes, and Edward leaned down. We kissed, just to add the cherry on top of the sundae.

"See Newton? I'm the one she wants." Edward and I turned away swiftly walking out of the cafeteria – laughing the whole time.

**(A/N: Did you like it? Please review if you do, otherwise I'll think it was just a piece of crud)**


	2. At least you're mine

**(Disclaimer – I don't own twilight, new moon, or any of their characters. Stephenie meyer does.)**

**(A/N: I know, kind of out of character, but I hope that it's funny!)**

I was barely able to refrain from collapsing on the floor with laughter. Edward wasn't doing much better. I was laughing so hard that I was shaking, and everything around me seemed to be doing the same. I could hear the entire cafeteria burst into laughter as we walked out. I guess we hadn't been very discrete about our performance. Maybe public humiliation would be enough to get Mike to lay off. Then again, probably not.

As soon as we were outside I could feel myself about to collapse with laughter. Just before I fell to my knees Edward scooped me up in his arms. I'm not sure how much good that did. Now everything looked like it was shaking twice as hard because of Edward's added turbulence.

We reached the Volvo, and Edward somehow managed to open my door and set me inside by himself. He walked around the front of the car and hit his head while getting in. I couldn't help but laugh harder at this.

We laughed uncontrollably long enough that we were still letting out bellows of laughter as people filtered out of the cafeteria. They were still laughing too. They seemed to laugh harder as they noticed that Edward and I were in his car about to die from lack of oxygen (well, one of us). Mike and Jessica stalked out trying to avoid the crowd. They had their hoods up and heads down and were walking pretty fast. They were still noticed.

Everyone pointed and laughed. Usually when people point and laugh they usually shout something too, but no one shouted anything at them. I wasn't sure why. Either because they were laughing too hysterically to sputter out words, or they weren't sure of what to say. What do you shout a two people who threw themselves at an obviously-in-love couple who clearly loathed them. Words just can't describe it.

Jessica and Mike only looked up once – to look at Edward and I. Jessica just glared. It was possibly the coldest glare I've ever been given. Mike gave me an incredulous look – like he couldn't believe that I chose Edward over him. He seemed to reevaluate Edward, and seemed sure that I had made the wrong decision. I just shook my head and he rolled his eyes like he thought I was kidding. I found both of their expression unbelievably funny. So did Edward.

We didn't even bother asking each other if we were going to skip the next class. It was clear that class wasn't even a possibility. First of all, Mike's in our next class. Secondly, we were both sure that we wouldn't be able to help bursting out in laughter in the middle of the class.

Our trembling in laughter died down to chuckling lightly and a little bit of uneven breathing, eventually.

"Did you see Mike's face?!" Edward exclaimed, finally capable of speaking.

"He looked like… like I had a third eye and four arms!" I laughed heavily. I

couldn't seem to put his expression into words. Shock, dumbfounded, disbelief, utter stupidity. None of them seemed to sum up his hilarious expression just right.

"And Jessica!" Edward let out another round of beautiful laughs. "Now _that_ was funny. She just can't get a clue!"

"I'm going to have to talk to Jessica about that." I muttered, mostly to myself. Edward wasn't supposed to hear it, but of course he did.

"Bella, let's not be rash… I've had to deal with Mike."

"But is Mike your 'best friend'?" He shuddered at the thought of being best friends with Mike. He composed himself and then opened his mouth to try and talk me out of getting angry at Jessica. However, words didn't come out. He knew just as well as I did that your best friend's boyfriend/girlfriend is off limits. Jessica crossed the line. I decided to keep the spirit light – for now.

"Neither can Mike." I said, picking up where our conversation had been. I rubbed my sides where his arm had been around me. "Eww he touched me!" I said in the voice of a second grader who still believed that boys had cooties.

"Oh and when they came out of the cafeteria! Mike _still_ had that stupid look on his face!" He paused to let out short string of laughs. "And Jessica, I swear she looked like she was going to kill us!" As he laughed at his own comment, something in the back of my head suddenly brought a smile to my face.

"What exactly were they thinking?"

"At the beginning, Mike seemed so sure of himself. '_I knew Bella liked me more than Cullen. It was almost too easy – all I had to do was wait. Then my charm and good looks just did their jobs. Cullen didn't have a chance._' It was hilarious after you walked back to me. He didn't have a single thought running through his head. I almost thought I heard crickets in the background." He and I laughed together at Mikes stupidity, both of us wondering when exactly he was going to catch on.

"And Jess?" I prompted.

"Bella, does Jessica have some crazed obsession with fairytales or princess?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well, when Jess heard that you were going to leave me for Mike – you know, when she jumped up by my side – she kept on thinking '_I'll finally have my prince charming and happily ever after…_'"

I erupted into an uncontrollable laughing fit. An eighteen year old girl that I've known for a year is a fairytale-fanatic. How did I miss that!

In our laughter, I remembered something that I absolutely needed to bring to Edwards attention.

"Edward?" I called for his attention.

"Yes Bella?"

"You were wrong!" I shouted loudly, pointing at him to add emphasis.

First his brown knitted in confusion, and then he seemed – scared. Is he honestly scared about being wrong? Such a typical guy thing.

"About what?!" he demanded. I giggled childishly, and shook my head. I was going to have a little fun with this.

"Bella, tell me!" I shook my head again and giggled teasingly in an I-know-something-you-don't-know-manner.

"Fine, then you're probably just lying." He decided, seemingly relieved that he hadn't been wrong about anything.

"I'm not lying!" I defended, and chuckled.

"Well then what was I wrong about?!"

I paused for dramatic effect, flipped my hair and said in a very serious tone, "_You _said that I can't act." He stared at me for a moment in disbelief – and then we broke out in laughter again. When we calmed down a little, Edward leaned in. He kissed me softly on my lips, then pulled away.

"Miss Swan, I'm terribly sorry that I ever doubted your acting abilities." He said in a formal voice.

"Mr. Cullen, you are forgiven."

He kissed me on my forehead, and mumbled against my skin. "Silly Bella. At least you're mine."

**READ THIS:**

**OKAY, SO I NEED VOTES**

**-I WILL EITHER MAKE ONE MORE CHAPTER, THAT'S PART MIKE'S POV, PART JESSICA'S**

**-I COULD MAKE TWO MORE CHAPTERS, ONE IN MIKE'S POV, AND ONE IN JESSICA'S**

**-I COULD MAKE IT LONGER, WHERE JESSICA AND MIKE TRY TO GET REVENGE ON BELLA AND EDWARD**

**-OR I COULD MAKE IT LONGER, WHERE JESSICA AND MIKE TRY TO WIN BELLA AND EDWARD BACK**

**VOTE OF I WON'T WRITE ANYTHING!!**

Also review please, I know it was short, but I still like knowing if it was good or bad.


	3. THE RESULTS ARE IN!

THE RESULTS ARE:

Okay, so I tallied all the votes. The one with the most was drum roll

Jessica and Mike try and win back Edward and Bella.

Thanks to all the people that voted :

Prpurpledragon / pipergirl2011 / nightowl99 / xsleepingxdevilx / xxbitemexx / bellaC / gtotheatothebby / xxedwardcullenloverxx / edwardandbella4eternity / topazvamp / sapphires rage / llama mama23 / wintergurl13 / catisrad / red roses at twilight / xoxcandy-canexox / angelz on edge / runs-with-vampires / guardian angel777 / holli-loves-edward / contentment / golden twilight / penpen27 / die die die my darling / oceaneyes85253 / godsdanceg / iheartbellaxedward / lildevil76 / shootingstar327 / sillybella6707 / outrageously.irresistible / blue-eyed bella / miss.dramatikkkk / vintagelyre / fangedleaf / arabianangel / blissfulmemories / flapwazzleanonymous / twilightmoon7765

THANK YOU ALL!!!

sends imaginary pastries :-)


	4. embarassment

JESSICA'S POV

.**(A/N: I FORGOT TO THANK **xxedwardcullenloverxx **IN MY LAST CHAPTER** **I'M SORRY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**short, I know. But I had stuff to do so I figured I would just post something short rather than not post for an even longer time)**

**(disclaimer – I don't own twilight, new moon, or any of their characters. Stephenie meyer does)**

**JESSICA'S POV**

This is disgusting. Mike is all over Bella. She has a boyfriend!! Mike is **mine**. She needs to back off. What happened to her and her perfect, gorgeous, dreamy Mr. Cullen? Well I suppose if Bella and Mike are together, than I could be with Edward. Sure I would be his rebound, but that's just fine with me. I could make him see that I'm the one he has always wanted.

Yeah, that would be perfectly alright with me. There is no way Mike could compete with Edward. He speaks so sweetly, and is such a gentleman. And boy is he hot!

"No. Not unless Edward plans on taking me out." I heard Bella answer coldly to Mike. I hadn't been paying much attention to their conversation, but it was pretty obvious Mike asked her out to dinner. Ha, Mike, you don't have a chance. Don't you see she doesn't like you? I'm right here, forget Bella.

I could feel the smile beginning to form on my face. This was perfect. If Bella chose to stay with Edward, Mike would finally go out with me! If Bella chose Mike, then Edward would finally go out with me! There was no way I could lose! (**A/N: just thought I would point out how incredibly desperate jess is. Haha.)**

With my sudden revelation, I stopped being angry and jealous and tuned back into the conversation.

"Mike. I'm not interested. I don't want to go to the movies with you either." Bella kept her voice icy, which was unlike her. She was usually casual about her obvious-to-me hatred of Mike.

Then, something I wouldn't have expected in a million-zillion years happened. Mike snaked his arm around Bella's shoulder! He seemed slightly hesitant – and scared, but I wasn't sure why. He was probably anticipating Bella getting ticked off, taking his arm off of her, and then snapping it in two.

Instead, Bella also noticed how Mike's face had dropped and followed his gaze to the doorway. I turned too, and saw Mr. Hotty-pants himself. One look at him and I was frozen stiff in my seat. He looked severely pissed off.

Eddie-poo made his way over to our table quickly and gracefully. His expression was one of fury and hate. I felt bad for whoever got the worst of his wrath.

"Umm…Bella, what the hell is this?" His voice was tight, like he was trying to keep himself from exploding. His hands where balled into tight fists. Wait – the most gorgeous person to ever walk the planet is standing two feet away from me and I'm watching his hands! I lifted my head so I could stare at his perfect features. I felt my jaw dropped and mentally willed myself to refrain from drooling.

I droned out Bella's words, only listening for the melody of Edward. Whenever he would open his mouth I could hear him uttering my name in his smooth voice. _Jessica…Jessica. _I sighed dreamily. Drool. Oops.

I snapped back into reality before anyone could notice the saliva that had slowly trickled down my face. Thankfully, all eyes were on Bella and Edward.

"It isn't what you think." Bella defended, while standing up. Mike's arm fell beside him.

"Oh it isn't? Then what exactly is it?" He was staring at her so intensely, and she looked like she was about to collapse in a fearful, nervous puddle.

"I don't know. I was… I just really like Mike. I couldn't resist the temptation – so what? Sue me."

Mike jumped up from his seat, placing his arm around Bella's waist.

What the hell is going on! Bella liked Mike all along? Were they having a secret affair?! Oh this gossip was so juicy.

"See Cullen? I'm the one she wants." Mike's smile widened, and I could practically see his ego growing with it.

What Edward said next almost broke my heart. My poor, sweet, hot, sexy… I mean poor Edward shouldn't ever be this sad. "Bella, how could you?"

This was my chance. Whoopie!! Edward was finally mine. "It's okay Edward!" I piped in, jumping up from my seat. "I'll love you. I'll always love you. We don't need _them._" I gave both of them the meanest glare I could manage, even though I was full of pure bliss right now. I discretely reached for Edward's hand, but he pulled it out of my reach. He must not have noticed I had wanted to hold it. Edward is soooo gorgeous. He's going to be my prince. Prince Edward. Very catchy. Princess Jessica. I sighed happily. I knew that I would get my happily ever after – and it couldn't be more perfect! I wonder if we'll get a castle. Oh, I hope it's like the one in Cinderella. Maybe we could even live in the one in Magic Kingdom! Then we'd even become famous. Famous, rich, pretty, and madly in love… yes happily ever after indeed.

"See Edward? Everything's working out perfectly!" Bella's voice rang with happiness, bringing me back to reality. And for once, I didn't want to rip out all of her hair and slap her across the face. Bella was right – everything was going great!

Then, something even more dramatic than when Mike put his arm around Bella happened. Bella leaned in to kiss Mike! A kiss to seal the deal.

Their lips got closer and closer and then – Bella turned away! What?! Bella retracted from the kiss, skipped merrily over to myself and **my** new hottie boyfriend. She grabbed for his hand, and he let her have it! My jaw dropped and I could tell my eyes were wide. Scratch the part where I said I didn't want to rip out her hair and slap her – let me at her!

After a sickening moment of Bella and Edward staring into each others eyes, Bella turned back to Mike. "Puh-lease Mike. Like I would leave Edward for you. Get it through your head. I don't like you. Not in the least."

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Bella went on her toes, and Edward – MY EDWARD – leaned down and kissed her. GAG! I can't believe I ever wanted to kiss him after his lips had been on hers! Gross!

"See Newton, I'm the one she wants." Edward said mockingly after they broke from their kiss. Then they exited the cafeteria together – and that's when the cafeteria burst into laughter.

Mike and I just stared at each other for a moment. Both of our faces consisted of dropped jaws, wide eyes and shocked expressions.

After the shock wore off the embarrassment kicked in. The entire cafeteria was laughing at us! I was going to be the gossip of the school – oh my god! **(A/N: how do you like it Jessica?)** I saw Mike's eyes darting around the cafeteria – searching for some way out. But there wasn't any. Kids were crowded in one doorway looking after a stumbling-with-laughter Bella. The other door way was blocked with the intention to keep Mike and I locked in here for their amusement.

Why is this happening to me? I'm _popular_ and I'm _pretty_! I'm not allowed to be embarrassed! There's a law about it somewhere, I'm sure!

I forced myself to keep from crying. Mainly because I didn't want to look like a cry baby, but I also didn't want to ruin my make-up.

I saw Mike slowly making his way to a more secluded corner of the cafeteria and followed him – eager to elude the crowds of my laughing peers. I kept my head low and realized that I had stupidly forgotten my jacket back at my table leaving my hair as the only way to cover my reddened face.

I wish Mike wasn't moving so slowly. The crowds of pointing and laughing kids seemed to grow the slower we went.

When we finally made it to our destination I realized where it was. The geek corner. Eww. All of the students around me where wearing glasses and had acne! Gross! Ewww eww eww! I went to run away when I stopped myself. I weighed my options. Have to hang around –shudder – nerds, or continue to get laughed at by the entire student body. I walked back to the corner.

We stayed in the corner together for the remained of lunch. We didn't speak a word to each other – both too ashamed and embarrassed to speak. Eventually, some kids started approaching us making jokes.

"Hey Jessica, I think my girlfriends leaving me. Want to hang out sometime? We don't need anybody else." A boy said with fake sincerity.

"Hey Newton, you take hints like vending machines take checks. You don't." Some nearby people over heard and laughed at him. I would have been thankful that it hadn't been me, but any attention to Mike brought attention to me.

Lunch continued on in the same manner. It got so bad that Mike and I both turned to face the corners hoping to distance ourselves from the humility.

This was all Bella's fault. It was Bella's fault that I was the new laughing stock of our entire school. It was her fault that Eddie isn't going out with me. I hate Bella.

My newly enhanced hatred for Bella seemed to keep me from crying my eyes out. Mike was just staring at the corner for the most part. Occasionally he would bury his hands in his pocket and mutter something unintelligible.

Then the bell rang. I ran for my life. I had to get out of here! It was madness in there!

I ran to my table and quickly scooped up my jacket. I put it on, and pulled the hood as far down my face as I cold manage. It didn't do a lot of good. People still recognized me like I was wearing a sign reading "Jessica, the new laughing stock," in bright flashing lights.

I stalked out, and noticed Bella and **my** prince laughing in his car. I shot them the dirtiest, most evil look – glare – I had ever given. AND THEN THEY LAUGHED! This is not funny. I walked fast, not looking behind me once. I ran into the closest bathroom, and that's where I devised my plan to win Edward back.

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH. THEY MAKE ME ALL HAPPY. IMAGINARY FLOWERS TO ANYONE THAT REVIEWS.)**


End file.
